slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Map Completion
Map Completion is a concept in all Slender Fortress maps, usually in the form of a mode of transportation or a passage way, where after the RED team finishes collecting a certain number of pages, they must flee to an escape point to win the round and be teleported to the BLU side. There are seven escape methods so far and they all have a unique twist from the other escape methods in the game. Types of escape Objective/Collect The most common method of fleeing the playing area and used on most maps. The way it works is the player collects all the pages and then goes to an exit on the map or you do another task before escaping, some have multiple exits. Most escapes are normally behind where you spawn and sometimes it's on the other side of the map. The pages in this gamemode are Pages themselves, Beer Bottles, Keys, Gas Cans, Documents, Clues, Keycards, Fuse Cables, Spell Books, Scripts, Flasks, Fear Cubes, Australium Bars, Power Cores, Gifts and Skulls. The maps used on this gamemode are 4way, Asylum Redux, Arizona, Atomics, Bloodwood, Cellars, Claustrophobia, Classic 8 Pages, Classic Frost Run, Classic No Exit, Clinic, Containment Breach, Cry of Fear, Desecration, Dustbowl, Elementary, Facility, Forgotten Tomb, Frost Run, Gutters, Hellfire, Hospice, Hydro, Lobbys, Lockers, Manor, Mansion, Monophobia, Monophobia (Reborn), No Exit, Sanatorium, Sector Six, Sewer, Silent Hill, Storage Zero, Summer Camp, Swamp, The Abyss, The Asylum and Underground. The only hybrid maps on this list is Silent Hill and Storage Zero. Survival/Hide The second most common method of escaping. You have to pick up one page and then Survive/Hide from the boss for a number of minutes, this is by far one of the hardest if not the hardest form of escape in Slender Fortress, it places you with 4-6 minutes to Survive/Hide from the boss if you survive long enought the exit will open at the 0:30 mark and will have to escape, some of the most challenging bosses are on these maps. You have to rely on luck as well as knowing the surroundings to successfully complete the map, the page is quite hard to find on maps like this but survival maps are some of the smallest maps in the Slender Fortress gamemode. The pages in this gamemdoe can be Gas Cans, PDAs, Cameras, Keys, Cures and Documents. The maps used on this gamemode are Abandoned, Alpha Complex, Decay, Five Rounds at Freddy's, Fright Yard, Return to Freddy's and The Ward. Escape/Sprint This is a escape method in Slender Fortress. You have to pick up one page before continuing. Because it is required to get rid of an obstructing object lower something or open something. Unlike the the Escape/Objective there are not two exits in any of the maps and unlike the Survival/Hide the exits are on the opposite side of the map. Deathrun/sprint have traps in them normally consisting of cars getting hurled at you, a trick room that closes both entrances to the room and then kills the player, planks breaking while stepping on them, death hallways were a monster will spawn in the hallway with them and walls pushing you into deep holes. The pages used in this gamemode are Cameras, Pages that activates a bridge to lower down, a Key to unlock a door to the basement, 6 Power Cores, 9 Glyphs and 6 Cables. The maps that used on this gamemode are Cliffroad, Parish, SCP-087-B, Silent Hill, Storage Zero and Weepers, only hybrid map being Cliffroad, Silent Hill and Storage Zero. Adventure/Unlock The most unused escape method in Slender Fortress. You have to collect a page in one area to unlock or explore another area this also tends to have a boss pack or a lot of bosses on these maps. They also might have extended or other objectives this means you might have to turn on power or go to the new area you opened by collecting the page in the area you are in. This kind of method is a very hard one and like the Survival/Hide you need to rely on your knowledge of the map and luck to complete these maps, the pages are a very hard to find on these maps and the maps are some of the biggest in the Slender Fortress gamemode. This is probably one of the most complex escape methods in all of Slender Fortress and is quite hard for new players to grasp the idea of but most experienced players can get the idea after a few trys to get the idea of this challenging yet interesting edition to Slender Fortress. The pages used in this gamemode are Keycards, Cables, Skull Keys and documents. The maps used on this gamemode are Citadel, Cliffroad, Mountain Complex and Swarm, the only hybrid map being Citadel. Raid/Fight This is an escape method in Slender Fortress. You have to pick up one or more pages and then survive or kill the bosses and monsters on the way to the exit or simply survive until the exit appears kind of like the Survival/Hide method. In this escape method all of the maps have the restrictions on classes turned off except for some classes not being useable on the maps, the guns are used to stun or kill the bosses some will respawn the bosses that are on raid maps are all hybrid bosses and are quite easy to fight. Like the Survival/Hide and the Adventure/Unlock they're very easy maps, knowing the bosses and just plain luck it also requires you to know about how much damage the weapons do on the monster and what weapons and classes are most effective to use. The pages used on this gamemode are 2D Keycards, Skull Keys and 2D Keys. The maps used on this gamemode are Citadel, Tower of Babel and Wolfenstein 3D Ep3 Lvl 7. The only hybrid map being Citadel. Proxy/Outlast This is a variation of the Survive/Hide Gamemode. It is practically the same except there are proxy bosses on these maps and there are tones of proxies, which makes this an extremely fun Gamemode, somewhat just as fun or more than the Raid/Fight Gamemode. This mode takes place in smaller maps similar to survival and they have to stay alive for a certain amount of time just like the Survive/Hide Gamemode. You might have noticed that this Gamemode sometimes has infinte sprint almost similar to the Escape/Sprint Gamemode. You also need to find something for the survival to begin, you have to avoid the Proxy master boss aswell as the many Proxies which will be a challenging experience and this introduces something new to slender fortress kind of like what the Raid/Fight Gamemode did. The Pages used on this gamemode are Breifcases on 2Fort they are filled with a cure and a Radio in Mombasa. Hunt/Betray Also known as The Hunt or Survival 2. This is yet another variation of the Survival/Hide Gamemode. It's in hindsight the same, except it takes something from the Raid/Fight Gamemode to make it more entertaining. That thing is guns, shotguns to be exact. This means only Scout, Solider, Pyro, Heavy, Engineer, Sniper and Spy can participate in this gamemode. The aim of this game mode is to collect a number of objects (normally 1 for Survival/Hide type game modes) and then try to kill the rest of your team. However there is a twist here and this twist is that you have to get all the RED players killed by the boss except yourself to progress to the exit. You can't kill players with your guns. You are given guns to kill the boss which will make the boss spawn on another player. There are also stunnades that you can use on the players to stun them. You only have five of these stunnades and they don't work on the boss. The Pages used on this gamemode are guns and ammo. The maps used on this gamemode is The Sewer and Winter Harvest. Trivia *In Abandoned, Trager, disguising his voice as a benevolent person's, calls the elevator a dumb waiter. This is because the voice-clip is from Outlast, where Miles Upshur's form of escape is a dumb waiter, a compact elevator used to transport food. *All of these escape methods are hard to accomplish but some aspects are harder than others in each escape method. *In The Classic 8 Pages maps there is no visible exit so when you collect the last item, instead you are automatticly teleported back to BLU Spawn. *There are now 2 servers for each dedication. There are now 3 regular servers, 3 random boss servers and 2 survival servers. Category:Slender Fortress Category:Mechanics